


Everyone  but Me

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Another post hedgehog gate scenario.  Starting where the finale left off.





	Everyone  but Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another post hedgehog gate scenario. Starting where the finale left off.

As Kayleigh lay sleeping on his shoulder, John tried to reach the walkman , the batteries were obviously dying and the sound of his own voice wasn't as enjoyable as it had been.

“ Oh are we at the stop already ? “ she asked without opening her eyes.

“No darling were a few stops away yet “

“What ?” she said sitting bolt upright and smiling a gorgeous smile at him.

“ A few stops away”

“ Darling ,you called me darling”

“Might have “ he said beaming.

“Oh you did Jonathan,and fine you know it,”

“Don't mind do you ?“ he asked.

“No darling I love it “ she replied snuggling up .” Keep saying it”

A few stops later, the bus stopped two streets away from Mandy's.

“Let's go then Kayleigh time to show the world “

They walked towards the house with mixed emotions, John was trying to hold back ,to slow Kayleigh down to try to delay the inevitable inquisition from Mandy. Kayleigh on the other hand was trying to hurry John up, she couldn't wait to tell the world, well Mandy and Steve anyway how lucky she felt and yes they were now an ‘Us’.

Steve had heard her giggle way down the street, he called Mandy outside, John and Kayleigh didn't notice the two of them standing on the pavement looking at them, until they were on them.

“ Eh ok Steve , Mandy” said John, a little bashful

“I take it we made up?” Steve said smiling at them.

“Oh yes “ Steven, “We are now an ‘us’” said Kayleigh putting her arm round John's waist and pulling him to her. John kissed her forehead.

“ Managed to speak at last then did you? “ Mandy coldly enquired.

“He told me what I needed to hear if that's what you mean” Kayleigh said bluntly.

“That's what worries me”

“Steve why don't you show John something on your bike, Mandy and me are going inside for a chat”

“Such as ?“ asked Steve.

Mandy and Kayleigh both glared at him.

“Oh right”

The door banged behind Kayleigh as the two sisters went inside, John stood open mouthed and looked to Steve for explanation.

“It's ok buddy “ said Steve “chat just means they may do some shouting at each other. Now discussion on the other hand means shouting perhaps some insults and possibly some pushing. A Frank exchange of views now that's nasty, brothel catfight nasty , eew” he did fake shiver.

Steve laughed.”No seriously though, Mandy isn't sure if you're genuine or not about your feelings towards Kayleigh, and she's told Kayleigh as much, so she will be in there fighting your case, well not fighting you know what I mean”.

“ I truly do love her Steve, I didn't know how much until I thought lost her last night, broke my heart”

“ I know you do, I've been telling Mandy that for weeks”

John turned to face Steve.

“ Was it that obvious?”

“Must have been if I noticed eh?.

Five minutes later the front door opened and the two sisters came over to John and Steve. John could see Kayleigh glare at Mandy.

“ We had a little chat”,  said Mandy” And I think I may have misjudged you John, as long as Kayleigh stays happy I'll be happy for you both, ok “ she added holding out her hand, in the background he could see Kayleigh nodding.

John shook her hand ,” I would never do anything to hurt your sister and will do my best to always make her happy will that do ?”

 

“ Certainly will” said Mandy with a smile.

“ Are you staying for supper John “ Steve asked.

“No the insurance company needs some details I have at home so I need to get back, but thanks for the offer, I best phone a taxi”

“Sods law our car is in for a service” said Mandy .

“John can you ride pillion ?“

“Can you ride pillion? “ repeated Steve, nodding towards his bike.

“ Yes me and my dad used to do it all the time, great idea Steve”

“ I'll go get the helmets “

“ John” said Kayleigh” are you sure ? that must have been a few years ago “

“ And a few stone” said Mandy under her breath,causing Kayleigh to giggle.

“Piece of cake”

Ten minutes later, Kayleigh and Mandy waved the men goodbye,and went in to continue their chat.

*******

“Heap of shit “ muttered an exasperated Steve.

“ Coil or plug probably “ said John kneeling next to the misfiring bike, “ Look Steve my mum is only 5 mins from here, we'll head there and organise lifts and what not from there ok”

“Sure she won't mind “

“Course not mate, and with any luck we might get a nice supper”

“Well if she's alright with it let's go”

The bike struggled but eventually got to John's mums bungalow, as they pulled into the drive, Joan , John's mum came out to meet them.

“ That's not healthy” she said nodding to the bike, as John walked over taking off his helmet.

“ Heap of shite” said Steve “Oh excuse me , forgot there was a lady present” .

“ Where ? said John ,and looked past his mum.

“Ow” he said as Joan slapped his ear.

“Hello I'm John's mum, call me Joan, I'm pleased to meet you at last “ she said walking up to Steve.

“John phoned me earlier today to tell me that he was bringing a certain special someone, someone who was very important to him, and whom he wanted to spend his life with to meet me tonight, I know this must be awkward for you both , but it's better being out in the open about these things. I won't pretend not to be a little bit shocked, but it is the twenty first century after all. That does explain the dressing up and well, that other thing though “

John suddenly remembered that he had phoned, he was going to bring Kayleigh this evening but forgot with all the car shenanigans.

“ You're still my son John and I'll love you regardless”

“No mum you don't understand “ John started to protest realising what she was thinking

“No and I won't pretend to , I had hoped for more grandchildren but hey ho , as long as you are happy together” she turned and walked towards the house.

She turned again to face them with a huge smile,

“Can't believe you fell for that, you should see your face, bloody priceless. Right the two of you in and I'll get a brew on and you , John, can explain where Kayleigh is, really that was too easy “ she said giggling to herself

John turned to Steve to see him doubled over with laughter,

“ The best meet the parents ever” ,  he said” Oh god the look on your face John, priceless”

“Ha bloody ha “ said John dryly “ funny ain't she ?”

********

“A hedgehog?” Joan said for what must have been the tenth time.

“ She loves all animals ‘adopted a few as well “ Steve said.

John was too busy finishing his steak pie supper to talk.

“ I can't wait to meet her, honestly Steve, between what you've told me and what I've heard from John she seems to be a breath of fresh air”

“She's actually a fantastic person, but I'll deny I ever said that, even under torture “ Laughed Steve.

“ A little more supper Steve “ Joan asked .

“ Thank you Joan, that would be lovely “

“Paul will drop by shortly and pick you up Steve, he heads past Bury heading home any way ,we'll put your bike in the garage you can come and get it at your leisure or fix it here if you like, there is a garage full of tools, Claire will come by later and pick you up John. Any questions” asked Joan

“No Joan “ they both said

“ Ow “ said John as she slapped his ear.

 

“ Stop it I'll wet myself” said Paul as Steve was telling him about Joans windup,” And John fell fell for it,”

“ To be honest I would have too if your mum hadn't tipped me the wink before she started” said Steve “ I'll take that expression to the grave I will”

“ Here “ said John walking into the living room with a beer for Steve

“Where's mine bro ?” asked Paul.

,”You're driving ya goon , did you forget?

“ Yes I did actually, when you want to go Steve”

“Oh you're doing me the favour pal, I'll go whenever you want to leave”

“ John love ? “

“ Yes nana “

“Are you gay then or not ? I'm confused now.”

Steve choked on his beer, Paul collapsed in a fit of laughter, John stood open mouthed and looked to the heavens shaking his head, god what a day .

Paul, Ben, Sophie, Nana and Steve all started to get in the car to head off to Mandy's house in Bury . At the same time Claire pulled up in front of Paul.

 

“ What a nice person Steve is, looks like a really genuine guy”

“ Yes and him and Mandy have been good to Kayleigh, Mandy watches out for her”

“ Oh I thought Kayleigh was oldest,”

“She is but Mandy is wiser, Kayleigh is a bit naive at times”

“Dogging ?”

“Dogging” he laughed at the memory. “ And ..other things” he thought better of bringing up Japs eye with his mum.

*******

“Taxis here Kayleigh “ shouted Mandy,

Kayleigh came running down the stairs.

“Hope I get there and back before they get here, John wouldn't be best pleased if he knew “

“ Will I cover for you ?” asked Mandy as she pulled Kayleighs hair out of her collar.

“ No , I'm not going to start this relationship with lies, just say I left something on the bus , don't elaborate though ok”

“Ok ,good luck “

“Thanks “ Kayleigh replied as she ran down the path to the cab.

*********

John and Joan walked towards the two cars, Steve the gentleman had gotten out to introduce himself and judging buy the laughter, had related the meet the parents story to Claire.

“Are you going to yours or Steve's “ asked Claire looking at John .

“ Steve's, me and Kayleigh haven't had time to talk much this today, so we can have a catch up I'll get a taxi later”

“Why don't you come too Joan ? “ asked Steve.” I can repay your hospitality and you can meet the real special someone “

“ Ok I'm up for that , sure Mandy won't mind?”

“ Tough if she does, it's my house “ he said smiling.

“I'll phone Kayleigh and let her know “ said John.

Kayleigh s phone rang unusually long before it was answered,

“ Hi gorgeous it's cuddly bear , I….”

“ Before you go on Cuddles, it's Mandy, Kayleigh nipped out and forgot her phone, can I help ?”

John explained what was happening and Mandy seemed happy enough.

When John hung up , she looked at the clock and bit her bottom lip , just like her sister did.

“Come on Kayleigh , where have you effing got to ?”

********

The two cars pulled up at the Price house and the Redmond -Price introductions took place, Alfie, Chloe, Ben and Sophie got on like a house on fire and were having a riotous game of chase in the Garden, the adults were having tea coffee and Lager in Steve's case and laughing at hedgehog gate, meet the parents and how everybody except John and Kayleigh seemed to know how much John and Kayleigh were in love.

“John love ? “

“Yes Nana ? “ he asked dreading what was coming next.

“ Will Kayleigh be long love ?, my legs are getting a bit sore now”

John looked at Mandy .

“I honestly thought she would be back by now. She left something on the bus, she phoned and they said they had it , so she got a taxi to go and get it” she explained.

“But her phone's here” he nodded at the table” So we can't even phone to see how much longer she'll be can we ?”

John looked around and noticed all the adults were following their conversation.

“Best head off then” said Paul” Ok nana well go now”

They all said they're goodbyes with promises of doing it again.

“Still ok if I wait here for her “ John asked,” Of course “ said Steve and Mandy together.

Claire pulled away first with Joan waving vigorously as they disappeared around the bend,

“Lovely people” Claire remarked to Joan

“ Absolutely, shame the star of the show was out though, I can't wait to meet her” she replied

 

Paul's car left a few moments later, nana having to “ pay a visit “ Before she left.

When it was halfway between the Price house and the corner, a taxi pulled up with an exasperated Kayleigh inside.

As she watched the Mondeo disappear round the bend with the two children waving in the back and Steve , Mandy and John waving from the driveway, she was puzzled.

John turned round and her heart filled up with the gorgeous smile he gave her, behind his back Mandy gave her the thumbs up and a questioning look, Kayleigh noticed and nodded , John bless him thought she was nodding to him.

As she walked over to him Mandy shouted, “ Have you got your purse ? “

“Yes I've got it thanks”

After a cuddle and surprisingly public kiss Kayleigh asked,

“Who was in the Mondeo?”

“Paul”

“ Your Paul? Was that Ben and Sophie waving?”

“Yea I think nana was too but …….”

“They were here in this house all together ?

“Yea they waited a while to see you , but you know, anyway Claire and mum ha…”

“Were they here too Your mum and Claire? “

“Yea,they all were, it was nice they met everyone “

“Everyone but me “

*******

After John left , Mandy and Kayleigh decided to have a bottle of wine before going to bed.

“So what took you so long?”

“When I phoned the bus company, they said it was at the depot and ready to collect, well I ended up at the terminus not the effing depot didn't I ?”

“Nooo”

“Yes , and I forgot my phone as you know , so I had to travel ages to find a payphone that worked and then wait for a taxi. Go to the depot then walk around for ages to find a cash machine to lift money to pay for that last taxi, what a night”

“But you got it ?”

“Yes “ she said lifting the cassette walkman out of her bag, “ don't know how i would have told john if i didn't “ she shrugged, “ The purse comment was good thinking Mand “

“Well it wasn't a lie was it , I only asked if you had it that's all , cheers”


End file.
